


Everything (With You)

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Insecure Brian, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Taking stock of his own naked state and the warm body he was cuddled against with his eyes still closed, Brian tried to patch his spotty memory back together.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	Everything (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fast and Furious belongs to its creators. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.

Brian woke up with his head pounding. He opened his eyes only for the sun to send pinpricks of pain into his skull. With a groan he tried to burrow back into the pillow. Only the ‘pillow’ he was laying on was very solid. And _breathing_.

Taking stock of his own naked state and the warm body he was cuddled against with his eyes still closed, Brian tried to patch his spotty memory back together. There had been a race and the typical after party at the Toretto house.

At some point Leon had talked him into a game of truth or dare with the option to take a shot of vodka if you didn’t want to do or answer the request. Brian did have quite a few shots because of the ridiculous dares Leon came up with.

Everything became spottier after that. With a fierce blush, he remembered answering the question on who he had a crush on with ‘Dom’. It was the truth, but that didn’t make it less humiliating. Shortly after that someone had pulled Brian upstairs and into one of the bedrooms and kissed the living the daylights out of him.

His memory finally provided a face and Brian felt hot and cold all over. It was Dom. Dom had kissed him. Which means… Brian slowly opened his eyes again bracing against the pain from the sun and looked up. Dom looked back at him with a smile Brian had never seen before. He felt like his insides were being squeezed together in the face of that smile.

Dom moved the arm draped around him to brush his fingers through Brian’s blond curls. Brian leaned into the touch almost on instinct. He knew that he was touch-starved but that such a simple touch could melt him into boneless putty was new. “G’ morning,” he managed to say.

Dom chuckled and it sent shivers down Brian’s spine. “Good morning, Bri.” Dom stopped his hand’s motion and Brian would deny the whine he let out until his dying day. At least he could get his head on straight without the distraction.

It caused his nerves to come out full force. “Are you… Dom, did you want this?” Brian bit his bottom lip and looked away, so he didn’t have to see when Dom realised he had made a mistake. “Brian, look at me.” Dom’s voice was soft, but Brian couldn’t bring himself to turn his head.

Strong fingers gripped his chin and turned his head, so Brian looked at him. Brian’s breath caught in his throat at the adoring look Dom was giving him. No one had ever looked at him like that. “I want you, Brian. I want you in every way you will allow me. Next to me on the racetrack, in my arms and my bed at night, next to me every morning when I wake up. If that is what you want.”

Brian wanted it. He wanted it so bad, but… “What about the team?” He loved every single one of them and wouldn’t be able to stand it if they took it badly. He knew that Vince would take it badly, but the other man already hated him, so it didn’t bother him as much.

“As long as we are happy, they will be happy too.” Brian searched Dom’s face and seeing the conviction there, he allowed his happy smile to finally break through. “Yes, I want all of it. I want everything with you, Dom.”

Faster than he could blink, Brian was on his back with Dom hovering above him. He couldn’t help the happy laughter bubbling out of his mouth. At least until Dom seized his lips in a searing kiss and he was preoccupied repeating what happened the night before with _much_ more clear memories to revisit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or send me a prompt, come visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
